


I Will Destroy The World Just For You

by Rayray0211



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark Angel - Freeform, Fallen Angel, Knight, M/M, Magic, More tags will be add, dark angel kihyun, slow burn i guess, sorcerer hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayray0211/pseuds/Rayray0211
Summary: Kihyun thought he will be alone for the rest of his life in this high tower,until he show up.orHyunwoo thought his fate is marrying the royal heir,until he caught a white feather with black taint.----Their unknown fate will bring them together with happy ending like all fairy tale does,or will it bring the end of the world just because all they want is being together.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo  
yes I finally gonna start to write this!!! some of Showki fans might came across this from twitter awhile ago during the AYT era,and I really love their concept of that album too.  
The original twitter is here: https://twitter.com/Ykhyun1122/status/1049891641786605569  
Yes,that's my account,well not my personal account,that account mainly for roleplaying.
> 
> My update always slow because I easily get writer block from time to time but I will finish it eventually,so please bear with me.
> 
> And also English not my main language so there will be a lot of grammar mistake.

[ ](https://ibb.co/q5fjHnL)

_ **Some said a demon is once an angel too. ** _  
_ **Do you believe that? ** _  
_ **Will you still kiss me even if I've fallen? ** _  
  
_ **Some said a knight should marry the princess ** _  
_ **But can I be an exceptional? ** _  
_ **Because I have fallen for a dark angel. ** _


	2. The Dark Angel

Fire everywhere.

Screaming and crying can be heard everywhere.

It’s like hell on earth if one really have to describe it.

A black figure standing on the top of a hill watching the kingdom burning under his eyes,there isn’t any expression on his face since he is the one causing all of this fire.

** _The kingdom is corrupted,the people need a new change._ **

** _And why should I help?_ **

** _We can make a deal._ **

** _And what a human can offer for this kind of deal?_ **

** _Soul of those who fallen for this to success,including mine._ **

** _Do you now?_ **

“Foolish human…”the figure murmured,reaching out his hand,facing his palm toward the blazing kingdom,ton of white lights appear from the fire and shooting across the sky toward his palm,the white lights gathered around his hand,then he slowly turn his palm upward and the lights combining with each other finally become a white orb that is the size of his fist.

The fire would continued for days until the man that he made deal with achieved what he wanted,a new era for the kingdom.Of course,eventually the man succeeded,and all the people cheering out loud when the head of the former king is being display on top of the castle wall.

With all of these happen,the figure just watching from afar while collecting the white lights of those who fallen.Now that the man had success,he just turn around and dark black wings spread out,then he flew away.

** _Your soul will be mine once your time is up._ **

And that suppose to be deal,except for he didn’t expect the man try to break the deal.Not long after the kingdom had been overthrown,the man crown himself and declare himself to be the new ruler of this kingdom,then he dispatch a chivalry out to look for him.

He didn’t put up any fight when the chivalry appear in front of him,and there’s another person stood in front of the chivalry looking at him,well of course he know that person,his acquaintance and also one of those who planned to overtook the kingdom.

“Hyungwon.”he simply call out his name,a smirk appear on his face,”You know that is useless,and when his time is up,his soul still be mine unless you kill me now.”

“Unfortunately he don’t want to have you kill yet,but he also don’t want you to be free,Kihyun.”Hyungwon reply,”And we know,it’s impossible to kill a demon,or should said a fallen angel,at least not now.”

“How merciful,and what makes you think that I will follow you back willingly?”Kihyun’s expression become cold and he frowned when Hyungwon revealed his true identity in front of the chivalry,and he can see that all the knights’ expression turned confused,some even showing fears.

“I did expect that you might not following us back willingly,so we brought something just in case.”Hyungwon said as he snap his finger,then two knight bring a big chest to the front and open it,”Human sword won’t be able to kill you but these might able to bind you down.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened when one of the knight pull out chains from the chest,and there’s a huge jaw shape of metal clips attach on the chain,at that moment Kihyun can feel his rage almost overwhelmed him that he glare at Hyungwon.

“Do you think we seek for your help,for your power without knowing your weakness?”Hyungwon didn’t smile,it’s like he saying a plain fact without sugarcoating it,”It took us sometime to find this things but I guess the wasted time and resources do worth it.”

“How dare you…” Kihyun gritted his teeth,almost snarling at them,”do you think you have the chance to catch me with that?”

Without further conversation,a black fire burst out from Kihyun’s reach out palm and burn down most of the knight that stood at the front line,until Hyungwon putting up a barrier to block the fire from continue spreading while also protect the knights that holding the jaw chains.

“I don’t think so,but I live long enough to know your kind.”Hyungwon said as he suddenly breakthrough the barrier and charge toward the dark angel.Kihyun eyes widened at the sudden charge of Hyungwon,which is impossible for a human to have such speed,and he just barely dodge it when Hyungwon thrust a short knife at him,only leave a deep cut along his cheek.

Kihyun make a sharp turn and using his wings to hit on Hyungwon which send the other flying and crash on some of the knight that trying to catch Hyungwon but the impact is too big to stop.

Without further time waste,Hyungwon shout for the rest of the knights to charge upon Kihyun,buying him time to do what he need to do. Hyungwon stand up and spread his arms to both side,a gold circle of array surrounding both his wrist,and both of it slowly leave his hands and enlarge to a bigger circles that form at both side of Kihyun.

“Now!” Before Kihyun realize what Hyungwon is doing,the two gold circle suddenly let out a strong electricity,temporary paralyzed the dark angel and drop on the hard floor,the next thing he felt is the sharp pain on his wings that make him scream in agony before he finally black out.

Hyungwon breathing heavily with one leg kneeling on the floor,the magic casting do exhaust him since Kihyun is not a human to begin with. With the help from one of the knight,he stand up and looking at the unconscious dark angel,with his wings now clipped on and blood gushing out from where it being clipped. Hyungwon cast another spell on the wound to stop the bleeding at least,then ordering the knights to carry the dark angel back into the carriage and heading back to the castle.

“Are you sure it’s better to put him here instead of the dungeon?” The King ask Hyungwon,looking at the dark angel that still unconscious and now on the floor with his clipped wings laying lifeless behind his back.

“It’s too cruel to not let him to see the sky.”Hyungwon just said plainly,hands moving around casting a spell after a spell to create a seal strong enough to let nothing leave the room,and he lead the King out of the room closing the door behind and put another seal on the door.

“Probably your the one cruel to let him stare at the sky without able to leave the place.”The King said,without waiting for any answer he left Hyungwon alone,it was enough for him to see,that now he have the dark angel under his roof.Hyungwon just stood there after what the King said,looking back at the closed door with a solemn face,”I guess I am…”

Kihyun awake days later with a dull pain on his back,his wings still clipped but without the chain anymore,he never felt his wings this heavy in his entire life. Sitting up and lift up his hand trying to form any fire or casting any spell,but non working that his hand slump back on his thigh,the clips on his wings casted with special spell that bind down any supernatural being,preventing them to use any of their power,especially his kind.

He never thought that the king and Hyungwon would go as far as obtaining these just to bind him down,slowly getting up with a little stumble,Kihyun walk to the door trying to reach out for the doorknob but something just stung his hand that he quickly take his hand back,frowning while looking at the door and then his surrounding,there’s a almost translucent of veil-like barrier surround the whole tower.

“......” holding both hands into fists,he stare out the window with rage filling his eyes,tears of rage slowly rolled down his cheeks.

** _One day_ **

** _I will condemn your soul into the eternity darkness_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing next in progress,I hope I won't take to long to finish it...  
Anyway comment are more than welcome~


End file.
